


Written in the Stars

by Siriusly9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly9/pseuds/Siriusly9
Summary: When Atria Lestrange is pulled from her pureblood family and forced to conceal her true identity, she learns to navigate life with the Potters and life at Hogwarts.  As she overcomes bias and becomes close friends with Rose and Scorpius, she knocks heads with Albus.Atria must decide if her secrets are more important than innocent lives when the Death Easters return in their sixth year and she fears that her new friends will not be able to accept who her true family is.  (Novel)





	1. Chapter 1

In Brussels, Belgium a pub was tucked away between a post office and an inn. Staying at that inn was a woman with dark, curly hair and a fair face, and her daughter. The daughter had similar hair, unless she was feeling particularly emotional, yet their nature and demeanors were quite different.

One was harsh and cold, with a sharp tongue. The other confident, albeit quick-tempered, and not as unwelcoming. 

It was a brisk summer night and the mother was meeting a group of old friends. They were planning a surprise for the Ministry of Magic and the daughter quickly left the room as smelly, horrid people began to pour into the room.

She looked at the tattoo on one man’s forearm that matched hers, when she was not hiding it. She smiled to herself. Most mothers would never let their daughters get a tattoo, much less force it upon them. It hadn’t hurt as much as she was expecting what with it being dark magic.

Thirty minutes later the daughter found herself standing outside the door of the room.

“My mother broke out of Azkaban at the height of the war.” The mother hissed.

“Shit… this ain’t 30 years ago when we ‘ad the ministry run’n scared, is it? Saint Potter’s put everyone ‘way and those he ain’t, are too scared to do anythin’ bout it.” A man with a heavy cockney accent, and an even heavier stench, snarled back.

“Which is exactly why we must do this.” A man said in a proper voice. “Our friends, our family, all locked away in Azkaban. It is time to put mudbloods in their place and take back what belongs to us.” There were some agitated grunts of agreement and some murmurs.

BOOM!  The girl ducked as the wall exploded and dust clouded the air, providing cover for her.  Mother! She wanted to shout, but she knew better than to alert the Aurors to her presence. 

“Expelliarmus!” “Avada Kedavra!”

“Stupefy!” “Sectumsempra!”

It was clear who the Aurors were and who the death eaters were just from the spells they cast. The daughter ran down stairs, wand in hand as other wizards were trying to escape as well. More people, clearly death eaters, were battling a couple of witches and wizards in the pub. There was a dead woman lying on the floor and no blood.  The woman had been the barkeeper under the Imperius curse. 

The girl ran across the street where people were literally fleeing for their lives because the death eaters began targeting anyone who got in their way. As more death eaters were captures by Aurors, some stated to apparate. In a few minutes there were no more spells being cast and all death eaters were subdued or unconscious.

She saw her mother being taken and felt guilty when relief seeped into her emotions.

“Hey, you there!”

She jumped about two feet in the air when a voice shouted to her.  Her first reaction was to apparate, but the Aurors would know that she was under aged and therefore doing something illegal.  She could’ve cursed them, but she froze, all of her training leaving her in that moment. 

“Ron! Don’t yell at her! She’s obviously terrified.” Another man berated the red haired Auror. They walked a bit closer to her, so they could speak without yelling.  Before they reached her, she changed her face slightly so they wouldn’t notice the resemblance between her and her mother.  She made her cheeks slightly rounded and her facial structure less… harsh. 

“Are you alright?” The man with an Irish accent asked.

Her eyes widened.  Should she talk to them? No. And yet, there was no way to not answer, unless she pretended not to speak English.  In the end, she figured it was best to cooperate and hope they wouldn’t torture her.  “Yes…who are you?” The girl asked.

“My name is Seamus Finnegan and this is Ronald Weasley.” He motioned to the red haired man.  Her eyes narrowed at the mention of a Weasley, feel disgust gather in her throat.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Her lip quivered as she did not realize they didn’t know her mother was a Death Eater. 

“Are you parents here?” Mr. Weasley asked. Her lips parted in surprise.  Did they think she was here on vacation?  

“I don’t have parents.” She replied, looking at the ground.  So they didn’t know who her mother was and now she had to lie and manipulate her way to freedom without the Aurors questioning why she was a fourteen-year-old wandering around without freedom. 

Technically not a lie, she thought to herself.

The two men looked at each other and then a woman called to them.

“We’ll be right there.” Mr. Finnegan shouted back to her. “What’s your name?” He asked the girl.

“Atria,” She responded slowly, “Atria Williams.” That’s a nice neutral last name.  She shouldn’t have told them her first name, but she didn’t want to appear as though she was hesitating and she couldn’t think of a first name fast enough. 

“Do you remember anything that happened? Any details that might help us?” Mr. Weasley asked with a slightly interrogative tone.

It occurred to her then they thought she was a muggle.  The idea horrified her, as if she could ever be a muggle. 

“You won’t have to Obliviate me, if that’s what you mean. I’m not a muggle.” She responded indignantly. Mr. Finnegan laughed while the blood traitor turned slightly pink in the ears. Atria pressed her lips together as if she thought better of insulting an Auror.

“How old are you?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“Fourteen.” Atria replied, a bit coldly. She was frustrated by the fact that they were treating her like a child.  And she didn’t want to talk with mudblood sympathizers any longer than was necessary. 

“Where do you go to school?” Mr. Finnegan asked curiously. His tone was not as babying as Mr. Weasley’s had been.

“Nowhere.” She whispered. Are they going to ship me off to school? Atria wondered. They can’t do that, can they?  

“Would you come with us Ms. Williams?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“Are you going to make me go to school?” Atria chewed on her lip. That was the least of her worries in the grand scheme of things, but the idea of going to school was terrifying.  

“Not right now. You know, since it's summer.” Mr. Weasley chuckled at his little joke and Mr. Finnegan and Atria glanced at him with a mildly disgusted look.

The woman who had been calling their name previously came over and pulled the two men aside. Perfect chance to escape, Atria thought. They returned a moment later though and the woman began speaking to her.

“Ms. Williams, we would like you to return to the Ministry of Magic with us so that you can relay details of what happened before our Aurors infiltrated the inn.” The woman said is a soft, yet commanding voice. She seemed more put together than either of the men.  And she also seemed like she wouldn’t take no for an answer.  Atria thought about arguing, but thought better of it when the woman gave her a hard look. 

“Uh… sure. Not like I have anything better to do.” Atria muttered, hoping that if she went along with them, they wouldn’t suspect her.

A little while later, although it felt like forever to Atria, she took Mr. Finnegan’s hand and he told her to brace herself. She had apparated before so the puking sensation was not entirely new, but then remembered that this man probably wasn’t a pureblood and that made her want to gag even more. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“So what are we going to do with her?” Harry asked Ron.

“Dunno mate.” Ron shrugged. “Figured the first step was to get her back here and find out what happened before we attacked… if she knows anything” They both glanced at the door where Atria Williams was being questioned.

“It seemed like they knew we were watching. The other Death Eaters were waiting for us to attack the ones in the inn, and then they snuck up on us. Caught us from behind.” Harry said, deep in thought.

There were very few Death Eaters left and it wasn’t a huge deal that they were gathering but it still didn’t sit right with Harry.  There had always been murmurs and meetings about the old days and pureblood superiority, but rarely were any attacks or threats ever carried out.  And there was no proof that any of the few attacks were leading to a larger cause. 

“Yeah, and they had the place charmed so that we couldn’t pick anything up with the Extendable ears. It happened so quick we didn’t even see who the other Death Eaters that bolted were.” Ron said as Seamus came out of the room where Atria was.

“Guess what?” Seamus said excitedly.

“She saw all of their faces and named every Death Eater, so now we can go get them and lock ‘em in Azkaban?” Ron said hopefully.

“Eh… no.” Seamus said in a rather comical tone. “She’s a metamorphmagus.”

“What?” Ron and Harry said at the same time, both of their mouths hanging slightly open. 

“Yeah, so I was asking her about the Death Eaters and—“

“Are you lot calling them ‘Death Eaters’ again?” A commanding voice said.

“’Mione, just because they haven’t formally announced themselves—“

“Ronald, you know very well we have no proof they are connected to Voldemort.” Hermione Weasley scolded. Harry rolled his eyes, not believing they weren’t Death Eaters. “All we know is that they are magical radical extremists connected to several violent crimes across Europe.”

“Of course, Hermione, but it takes so much time to say ‘magical radical extremists’.” Harry said with a straight face.

“Children, please.” Seamus put his hands out in a calming motion. “As I was saying—I was taking her through the evening's events and her hair turned bright red—“

“What?” Hermione gasped, “Whose hair?”

Seamus sighed impatiently. “If I could just get through the bleeding story”

He paused to wait for anymore interruptions.

“So I was taking Atria, the girl we picked up from the scene, through today’s events and her hair turns bright red, I looked shocked I’m sure, and she says ‘yeah that happens sometimes’.” He finished in a rush.

“Where are her parents?” Hermione asks, rubbing her hands together worriedly.

“She says she hasn’t got any. Must’ve been given up or orphaned.” Harry said with familiar sadness. 

“Well, not everyone is cut out for parenthood.” Hermione sighed.  Harry couldn’t imagine any parent willingly giving up their child.  But Atria Williams had seemed extremely timid and skittish, especially around Ron and Seamus. 

“’Ey, Dad!” A loud voice of a teenage boy called from down the hall.

“Speaking of failed attempts at parenthood.” Ron muttered with a cheeky grin. Harry glared, Seamus grinned, and Hermione elbowed her husband.

Harry’s oldest son, James, came running down the long corridor.

“Mum’s waiting for us. She sent me to find you. Said to tell you that we’re leaving without you and if you weren’t home in five minutes there would be anti-apparition spells up on the house.” James grinned at his father. With his black hair and green eyes he looked like a young version of Harry. 

“I’m gonna get Atria out of the interrogation box.” Seamus says, already walking backward before turning around to open the big black door. A second later a redhead followed him out in place of a girl with black hair. Harry and Ron looked surprised, as if they expected Seamus to be twisting their wands about the metamorphosing.  But indeed, the girl’s hair was now red instead of black. 

Before anyone could say anything James was in front of Atria with his hand outstretched.

“Hey, I’m James.” He smirked, running his hands through his hair.

She looked at him for a second.

Then her eyes went completely black, she opened her mouth and had fangs and then a snake’s tongue slither out. It happened in less than a second and James snapped his hand back and proceeded to trip over his own feet, falling on his butt.

The next second her regular face was back and her hair was black and she was laughing as though she hadn’t seen numerous people murdered.  

“What the bloody hell.” James said in a rush of a breath. He was still on the ground as though he didn’t have the strength to get up at the moment. He looked up at her and she smirked and flipped her long black hair, imitating him.

“Sorry,” She said monotonously. Ron and Seamus were cracking up in the back and Hermione looked disappointed. But what did Atria care about a mudbloods opinion? 

James stared at her for a moment, just to make sure she wouldn’t hurt him, and then pushed himself off the floor, looking very disgruntled.

“I’m James.”

“You said that already.” She smirked once more.  This boy acted like a bumbling idiot.  Maybe it was a mudblood thing. 

“What the bloody hell is taking so long?” A voice hollered, startling serves other Ministry officials. 

James shrunk back and Harry winced and looked fond all at the same time.

“Sorry, Ginny, we just had some last minute details to discuss.” Harry said formally as if they had been doing something serious.

Hermione snorted.

“So who’s taking the girl?” Seamus asked suddenly. Everyone looked at Atria.

“Me? What, I don’t need to be taken anywhere.” She said defensively.

“Dad, we’ll take her.” James jumped in. Ginny gave him a warning look and then Harry a questioning look.

“She doesn’t have any parents, no school, and was at the attack today.” Harry explained seeing his wife’s look. “We also weren’t able to find any trace of her in any database,” he gave Atria a questioning look, which she promptly avoided.  

“I like to wander,” she said by way of explanation.  They couldn’t just take her, could they?  

“Well, then we’ll take her. Send her to Hogwarts with the rest of the kids in a month.” Ginny said with no hesitation.  Atria’s eyes widened in alarm.  Surely, there were procedures that these people had to follow, even if they were uncivilized half-bloods. 

“Wait a pixie,” Atria interjected, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself—“

“Absolutely not.” Ginny said with a certain finality. James was inching closer to Atria.

“You really should be going to school. To find a job these days you need at least 4 N.E.W.T.’s.” Hermione said and Ron rolled his eyes.  Atria wanted to scoff at the woman and tell her exactly how unnecessary N.E.W.T.’s were in her line of work.  “But Ginny, you can’t just take her.”  Atria sighed in relief.  Maybe this uptight lady could talk sense into the others.  

“Fourteen is not a proper age to live alone.” Seamus argued. Atria looked around for support but found none. “Of course, we’ll need to get you documented and put into the Ministry database…” as the Irish Auror prattled on about all the hoops Atria would have to jump through, panic started to seize her.  Seamus and Hermione began talking about logistics.  Neither of them asked about her parents, which was a relief.  

“Don’t worry you’ll love the Manor.” James assured her. 

I cannot go home with the Potters, Atria though, panicked. James winked at her. The mark on her forearm tingled and her hand itched to reach for her wand.  Impulse control was not Atria’s strongest suit, but she knew that killing as many people as she could before they killed her wasn’t the smartest move. 

But the idea of living with blood traitors and half-bloods was enough to make her want to abandon reason.

“Wait until you meet the rest of the family.”


	2. The Never-Ending Wotter Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atria is overwhelmed by meeting the Potter's and Weasley's, who have a less-than-pure bloodline.

Wow, was the first thing that came to mind as the Potter’s living room came into view. Atria stepped out of the fireplace and into what can only be described as perfection. The room was extremely large with multiple couches, chairs and coffee tables. Everything had an Old-Victorian feel especially the large ceiling that hung over the modestly furnished room. It was arched with candles floating near the top but not dripping with wax. There was a chess table on the left wall with a leftover plate sitting on the table. 

Atria thought that it looked welcoming enough, although perhaps not her taste. 

She had carefully adjusted her facial features so that they would not notice the similarities between the woman they had arrested, her mum, or her grandmother. There was a definite distinction between the harsh features of her mum and grandmother and her newly rounded and soft face. Her cheekbones were not so sharp and her chin much less pointed, but her eyes had never been constant - she was always shifting between different colours, same as her hair. If she let her natural face show, there was no way she would not be recognized. 

“Great, isn’t it?” James grinned and Atria pulled herself from her thoughts. He had arrived a moment before Atria and his parents were probably following close behind. 

“It’s nice.” Atria said, looking around. There was a drink on the coffee table and a pair of slippers had been casually left at the foot of the couch. It was magnificent yet casual.  And unlike Castel Lestrange, it felt like a home.  

“Yeah, there’s a smaller one at the front of the house where we entertain guests.” Mrs. Potter said, stepping out of the fireplace with Mr. Potter.

“Don’t want to seem like we’re too rich.” Harry Potter gave me a quick grin.

“Mum, Dad, is that you?” A girl’s voice called out. A moment later a redhead popped out from behind the door frame. She grinned at her family and then noticed Atria. “Who’s that?”

“Lily, this is Atria Williams. Atria, this is our daughter Lily.” Mr. Potter said as he hugged his little girl. “She’s going to be staying with us for a while.” He explained to her.

“Why?”

“Because she’ll be going off to Hogwarts with you this year.” Mrs. Potter said, unsure about how much Atria wanted to reveal about her past. Not that they really knew anything about her past. They had done some paperwork at the Ministry and searched for her, but her parents had kept her very well hidden. 

She was the daughter of a Death Eater and standing in Harry Potter’s living room. He was introducing Atria to his children and not saying ‘don’t be like her.’ So weird.  Everyone is the room was also a half-blood except for Ginny Potter.  Despite the warm feel, that was enough to make Atria uncomfortable. 

“Hi.” Atria said, raising her hand awkwardly. Lily squealed and hugged her. Atria was sure the look on her face was one of complete and utter shock.  She also tried to hide her horror at being hugged by a blood traitor.  

“I am so glad you’re here. It was going to be so boring just hanging with the family all summer!  I can’t believe we’re not going to Spain this year,” Lily tossed a dirty look at her parents and then continued to babble, “So where are you from? Why haven’t you been at Hogwarts?” Atria was surprised the girl didn’t ask about her hair and then she remembered that it was its regular black so she didn’t draw attention to herself. 

“Lily, give her a chance to breath.” Mrs. Potter said before Lily could ask any more questions. Atria smirked when Lily’s face turned pink in exasperation.

“Mum—“

“Lily.”

“It’s okay.” Atria coughed, before things heated up any more. “I was born in England but I’ve been all over really. Your dad picked me up in Belgium but before that I was in Germany.” Atria explained, figuring the more open she was, the less questions would be asked.  Besides, it’s not like they would learn anything from hearing a couple of the places she had been, especially since she had spent most of her childhood in France. 

“Seriously?  How old are you?” She asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

“I’m fourteen.” Atria replied warily. 

“No way. That’s so bloody cool.”

“Language.” Mr. Potter warned. James rolled his eyes.

“Can I show her to the guest bedroom?” He asked. After some discussion it was decided that Atria would be staying on a second floor guest room, because apparently they had multiple guest rooms on multiple floors.  Atria was surprised that they could afford to live so well considering neither Harry nor Ginny came from good bloodlines.  

They left the living room and walked down a very long corridor that had several doors leading into what were probably more very large rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Potter kept going, while Lily, James, and Atria went into another room that turned out to be a staircase. 

“So how old are you?” Atria asked James and Lily.

“I’m fifteen but I’ll be sixteen in a couple of months.” James wiggled his eyebrows. He was rather attractive with his black hair, chiseled facial features, and full lips. He was also tall, I’d guess just almost six feet and he probably wasn’t done growing.  Such a shame that he was a half-breed. 

“I’m twelve.” Lily stated and kept talking but Atria drifted into thought. Lily was also relatively tall, as tall as Atria. Her meager five foot three was dwarfed by James, and Lily would probably pass her by a few inches in a year or two.  Not that she planned on sticking around that long. 

“—he’s at a friend house now.” Lily concluded her monologue that Atria had missed.

“Sorry, who?” Atria said, embarrassed. “I spaced out.”  She didn’t really care what they had to say, but pretenses were necessary if she wasn’t going to get shipped off to Azkaban with her mother.  Sadness filled Atria at the thought of her mum, even if her mum wasn’t particularly nice or motherly.   

“Oh, just my brother.” James interjected. “Albus Severus Potter.” He said mockingly.

Severus? Oh, Severus Snape. The tales Atria’s mother had told her about the backstabbing Death Eater who turned out to not actually be a Death Eater. He was the Head of Slytherin house who had killed Albus Dumbledore.  It was amazing how many blood traitors there were.  Atria had spent her whole life around purebloods and had never been allowed to associate with mudbloods. 

“You’ll meet him at the family dinner on Saturday.” Lily assured her.

“I’m not family.” Atria stated. Nor did she want to be surrounded by Potter's and Weasley's with no hope of escape. She could feel her wand tucked in her boot and her hand inched to reach for it.

“It’s more like family and friends.” James shrugged. “You’ll get to meet all the cousins and uncles and other random people. You already met Rose and Hugo’s dad, Ron.” He told Atria. Bloody brilliant.

“Right so he is your mum’s brother?” Atria asked, connecting the dots. And by dots, she meant the similarly red hair that was the hallmark of Weasleys.  And so Hermione was Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, a mudblood.  Atria struggled to keep her face neutral. 

“Yep and my dad’s best mate. And Aunt Hermione is also Dad’s best friends they were all really close in school and then my aunt and uncle fell in love and the rest is history.” James said in a disgustingly sweet tone meant to be mocking. 

They had made their way up the stairs, down two more corridors and had finally stopped in front of a wooden door. Lily opened it and they went in. It was a good size room with light yellow paint and flowery bed set.  Not Atria’s typical style and very different from her suite at Castel Lestrange. 

“There’s a bathroom down the hall that you’ll share with Albus if he ever decides to come home.” Lily muttered, rolling her eyes slightly. “His room is down the hall.”  Atria wanted to gag at the idea of sharing a bathroom with a half-blood.  The germs, Atria shuddered. 

“Where is your bedroom?” Atria asked.

“My bedroom connects with James’s around the corner. We share a bathroom.” Lily replied with a smile.

“Share? More like the hostile takeover of a pre-teen girl.” James snorted. Atria laughed at Lily’s look of complete indifference at her brother’s “suffering”. Her mother’s face flashed in her memories. Atria knew what mum would say if she were here.

Kill them. Kill them both. It would be easy enough to poison them or simply curse them. 

The smile immediately dropped from Atria’s face.  This was her first personal encounter with non-purebloods.  They weren’t what she expected. 

“My cloths,” Atria coughed trying to get the hoarse sound out of her voice, “I didn’t have time to grab my trunk before we left Belgium. I totally forgot about it.” She leaned against the headboard of the bed.  Not that she could wear her typical clothes are these people.  Her clothes practically screamed cold and deadly. 

“That’s alright. For now, you can borrow some of my cloths and tomorrow we’ll do a girls’ day and go shopping.” Lily squealed and clapped her hands together. She fled the room a second later to go get Atria some extra clothes to wear until tomorrow.

James grinned at Atria.

“So you’re going to be a fourth year.” He said. “I’m a fifth year. Only a year apart.” He smirked and ruffled his hair.

“Look, I appreciate what your parents are doing for me, but I really can’t hang around.” Atria knew her hair had probably turned blue by now. His eyes glanced up and his eyes widened indicating that, yes, her hair probably had turned.

“Don’t take off yet.” He said surprisingly seriously. “Stay until the family dinner. Wait two days before you take off on some mad dash.”

Atria bit her lip.  It was a bad idea.  It was risky.  Her mum would disown her. “Fine.” She said after a moment, surprising herself.  Everything in her head was telling her to make a mad dash in the middle of the night, but something in her chest told her to stay. 

Lily returned with some cloths. “Here you are!” 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Atria looked in the mirror. They were about to go to the Wotter family dinner. She asked Lily what a ‘Wotter’ was when she mentioned it on the shopping trip.

“A Wotter is a member or the Potter/Weasley family,” She had replied while grinning. Apparently they got the name a few years ago when more and more of the Wotters went to Hogwarts and it became too much to say “The Potter/Weasley Family.”

Lily knocked on the bedroom door that Atria had left cracked. They had gotten Atria enough clothes to last about a week. Mostly blacks, reds, blues, and purples. Nothing too bright or outlandish, unlike Lily, who had gotten a gold and green sundress which matched her reddish auburn hair perfectly.  Atria felt more confused than ever after her shopping trip with Ginny and Lily. Ginny had bought Atria clothes and they went out for lunch.  Atria had plenty of money in her family Gringotts account, but it would’ve been too much to explain how she had a vault, but there was no trace of her family in the Ministry archives. 

“That’s gorgeous.” Lily commented.

Atria was wearing blue shorts with a high black tank top and black Converse. She looked at herself in the mirror and then changed her hair to a vibrant blue.  Wearing such muggle clothes felt wrong, but she had to agree that they looked nice. 

Lily grinned. She had found out about Atria’s metamorphmagus abilities when they were trying on outfits and Atria changed her hair to match the color of the cloths. She had thought it was great to be able to wear any clothes you wanted without having to worry about it clashing with your hair.

Lily sighed, “I’m so jealous.” And the she clapped her hands together. “You’ll get to meet Teddy today.”

Teddy was also a metamorphmagus and apparently dating one of Lily and James’s older cousins, Victoire. Said cousin was also part veela and worked as an assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Or was that Molly Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey?

And more importantly, how many Wotters was Atria going to meet today?  It was all intimidating and Atria felt extremely guilty about her lessening disgust.  Her mother would disown her if she knew that Atria was subconsciously starting to not hate the blood traitors. 

Lily and Atria made their way downstairs to the living room where the grand fireplace was. Yesterday, Atria had gotten lost in the endless corridors and ended up in the gaming room instead of the kitchen.  The house wasn’t a mind game like Castel Lestrange, it was simply very large. 

They were flooing to the Burrow, that’s what everyone called the Weasley's house, for dinner. It was now two o’clock and we were supposed to have arrived at quarter to two. They weren’t going to eat until five but Grandma Weasley knew her family well and ordered everyone to be there three hours early, knowing that people wouldn’t show up on time. Atria wasn’t surprised by their lack of courtesy. 

So they each took turns in the fireplace saying, “The Burrow.”

Atria followed Lily and James. There was no way to get out of this with Ginny and Harry watching. They had insisted that Atria call them by their first names, which felt very wrong and against everything she was against. 

Atria appeared in the very crowded living room of the Burrow.

There was a lot of shouting and loud noises and even though Lily and James had just arrived, they were already arguing with some family members. James grabbed Atria and pulled her into the conversation.

“Mates, this is Atria. Atria meet Freddie, Louis, and Dominique.” James announced.

Freddie slid next to her, dropping his arm around her shoulder.

“Hullo there.” He said in a dramatic tone.

Atria rolled my eyes.

“Hi.”  She said flatly.

“So what year are you in?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Um…” she looked questioningly at Lily, “Fourth?” She nodded.

“I’m in fifth year with Jamie.” He punched James’s shoulder playfully.

“I’m in sixth year.” Dominique said. “And call me Dom.” She reached her slender hand out to take Atria’s. She had long strawberry blond hair and skin like porcelain.  

“Hullo,” Atria replied.

“She’s Vicky’s cousin, the one who’s dating Teddy.” Lily explained.  That must’ve been why Dom seemed to shimmer and pop.

“Oh, is he here?” Atria looked around for someone with electric blue hair.  She was eager to meet another metamorphmagus, even if he was part werewolf and the son of a blood traitor.

“He’s outside. Why?” Louis asked.

“Well—“

“She’s a metamorphmagus too!” Lily all but screamed. A few people stopped and looked at us and then continued what they were doing.

Louis, Freddie, and Dom looked at Atria in shock.  Their stares made her uncomfortable.  Logically, she knew that they didn’t know who she was, but their stares made her feel like they knew all of her secrets. 

And that was the first of many more meetings with Wotter clan members. Next it is Grandma Weasley and then Audrey Weasley, wife of Percy Weasley, who was nothing like her husband. She seemed to be the life of the party with her short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Then it was Bill and Fleur, then Freddie’s dad who was looking for Freddie’s mum and then Atria lost track of who else she met. She was no longer afraid of her hand falling off from touching so many blood traitors, but it kept tingling as if it would. 

Sometime before dinner Atria met Teddy who talked with her for a while about his experiences with metamorphosing. He used it to prank, get away with pranks, and in his early years, attract birds.  Atria was surprised to find it incredibly easy to speak with Teddy and some of her worries slipped away, despite her better judgement. 

“Attie dear, could you grab the potatoes on the counter?” Grandma Weasley asked, carrying a large bird to the table where everyone was seated for dinner.  She made a face at her knew nickname.

Dom had started calling her ‘Attie’ and now everyone followed suit.

Atria went into the small kitchen where there was a pot of potatoes resting on the table.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the dining room.

“Decided to finally show up, eh?” Atria heard James say.

“Oh, make yourself useful and get the butterbeer from the kitchen.” She heard Ginny say in a defeated tone that was sealed with love.  Atria had to wonder what that was like—to know that no matter your mistakes or flaw that your parents would still love you.  If her mum could see her now…. love wouldn’t be the first thing on her mind. She knew that her mother would rather plunge a dagger into Attie... Atria's (she corrected herself) heart than see her positively interacting with mudbloods and blood traitors. 

“Alright mum.” A boy laughed, feigning annoyance.

A second later Atria was joined by a tall boy with black, unruly hair. His eyes were bright green and his face long and pale in contrast to his dark hair. He didn’t notice Atria at first and when he did he stepped back, his mouth turning down.

“Who are you?” He asked in a rather rude manner.

“Atria. I came with your parents.” She replied indignantly, assuming this was Lily’s brother Albus. He looked Atria’s age.

“Okay,” He said slowly, “Why?”

“I’m staying with you lot until school starts.” His eyebrows shot up and he frowned more.  She didn’t actually plan on staying, but given his attitude, she guessed he wouldn’t like it much.  She was right.

“Mum!” He hollered. Atria rolled my eyes.  Ginny came in a second later.

“Couldn’t you find the butterbeer?” She asked.

“Why is she staying with us?” Albus asked, his voice like vinegar.

Ginny glared at her son. “Because she needs a place to stay until you go back to Hogwarts and your father and I thought this was better than being shipped off to Merlin knows were,” she said in a chastising tone.

“Do you even go to Hogwarts? I’ve never seen you before.” He asked in a scathing tone.

Atria practically growled at him. “No this will be my first year.” Not that she planned on going to Hogwarts—a school that bred blood traitors. 

And yet… there was a part of her that yearned for a normal life.  This boy, the son of Harry Potter, could tell she wasn’t a good person.  She found herself wanting to prove him wrong.  If nothing else, she wanted to go to Hogwarts just so she could put Albus Severus Potter in his place and prove that she wasn’t a bad person.  Atria felt guilty as she realized that she had started to think of her family as ‘the bad guys.’

Ginny coaxed the teenagers out of the kitchen and made them take their places at the table.

Dinner was somewhat uneventful, except for the fact everyone wanted to know who Atria was. Where did she come from? What happened to her parents? How old was she? How did she like the turkey?

The least irritating Wotter was George Weasley, Freddie and Roxanne’s father. He was never too serious, didn’t ask Atria any questions, and his job was to make people laugh by making other people suffer.

Oh, the joys of running a joke shop.

It was difficult not to reach for her wand every time one of them touched Atria’s hand or arm. For as long as Atria could remember, her mother had told her that touching a mudblood was sickening and disgusting. Unfortunately, her mother considered anyone who wasn’t a pureblood to be a mudblood.

So when Hermione Weasley laughed at some joke Atria made about James and touched her arm, it was a reflex to want to shy away. Atria restrained though.

They didn’t seem evil or dirty. James and Lily talked like Atria did and even though Albus was a prat, he didn’t seem sick or infested with a disease like she had considered mudbloods to be. And even more, they didn’t make Atria feel sick.

She didn’t feel sick or disgusted when one of them looked at her. Her mother told her that she could tell if someone was impure because they made you sick, yet most of them weren’t purebloods and she didn’t feel sick.

Except for when Albus glared at Atria.

Then another family member would scold him and Atria  felt better.  She was amazed by how quickly most family members had accepted her and also questioned their brain power as they let a perfect stranger into their homes without question.  


End file.
